ColdHearted Teme
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Otherwise known as 'Cold-Hearted Bastard'.During the Jungle Jam Tournament,Wrinkly and Kritter are kidnapped.In order to protect her,Kritter takes all of Wrinkly's hits for him.How does everyone act to her mind towards K.Rool?WrinklyxKritter.Rated T.


_**Cold-Hearted Teme**_

SxRF:We own nothing.

MoK:This idea came to us back in June of ,our mom's laptop kept on freezing during the starting process and we never got the documents up on fanfic before then.

SxRF:We got up to chapter four and then the freezing started.

MoK:Thanks to the fact that our uncle couldn't find what was wrong with it,all the documents were deleted.

SxRF:So here we are.

MoK:Rewriting the stupid thing.

SxRF:Another thing.

MoK:This is basically the only story inwhich Mizugakure(The Hidden Island Village)is called the name it has in _King Of Swing_.

SxRF:One more thing.

MoK:We can't exactly remember where we read it,but when we first read the descriptions for each of the competitors of the Jungle Jam tournament,we found that Kritter was Wrinkly's partner in the game.

SxRF:We're not exactly sure if it _was_ the info for _King Of Swing_ or not.

MoK:I remember where we read this!It was wikipedia!

SxRF:We'll just go with what our original thought was before we played the game.

MoK:We thought it was a two-partner dancing contest.

SxRF:DON'T ASK WHY!!!

MoK:All characters look like they did in the game.

SxRF:We will tell you in fics that they are.

MoK:By the way,whenever she's dead in our fics,whether they look like they did in the games or not,Wrinkly wears those armbands Sasuke Uchiha wore at the beginning of the series only the white part is blue and the blue rings are all _Naruto_/DKC fans picture her wearing you've never seen _Naruto_,look up the first episode on YouTube.

SxRF:The same colors go for what she wears when she's dead in our fics.

MoK:That freaky hat is blue and that dress-like thing is red.

SxRF:And her right side is blood-stained(which probably explains why that side's dark red).

MoK:The reason will be told in a later story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proulog-"Congratulations,You Cold-Hearted Bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the Kong Village's inhabitants cheered as Wrinkly,her hands clenched into fists and a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes(we say sadness because tears were falling down her face),glared up at the winners of the Jungle Jam and Bubbles.

Looking down at his old school teacher, sneered.

"Well,Wrinkly?"he said to the deceased matriarch."Isn't there something you'd like to say?"Wrinkly couldn't take that tone of voice.

"Congratulations,you cold-hearted bastard!"she furiously shrieked.

When she was a safe distance away,Wrinkly couldn't help but growl and cuss out in her mind while she wiped away the shouldn't she hate him?

He had sicced Kremlings on her and Kritter,who was supposed to be her partner in the intended plot was to kill Wrinkly once more but Kritter had stopped that plan by sacrificing his own life just to protect her.

Cranky and DK looked at 's eyes softened as he saw her slump to the wanted to go comfort her,but was afraid she'd scream at him.

Cautiously,he slowly walked over he accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it,she turned around and glared at him.

"Wh...what do _you_ want?!"she walked the rest of the way over to her,kneeled down,and put his hand on her shoulder,causing her to growl and pry it off."_Go the hell away!_"He grabbed the wrist of the hand she had pried his hand off with and then clutched her shoulder,causing her to squirm.

"Listen,"Cranky said,turning her around so he could see all of her face."I know how badly your furiousity at is,but there's no reason to scream at everyone else."

"You don't understand..."Wrinkly muttered,her head bowed."You didn't know and understand Kritter as much as I did."Cranky lifted her head.

"I know how you feel about this,"he said."Just calm down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MoK:RR makes us happy.


End file.
